


Blinded by Affection

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis temporarily loses his sight, which may in the end actually work out quite nicely for Zayn, his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

**Still not going to write all-out smut, sorry D=…because I’ve tried and I suck at writing it. It took me a while to figure out what might cause ‘blindness’, so hopefully the hospital-type stuff is somewhat accurate!**

When the deer hit the car window, Louis knew his eyes widened and a shriek burst out, higher pitched than he expected possible. He hadn’t seen the deer coming…it’d jumped out of the woods just as he was going around a bend. It wasn’t even that fast…he’d slowed down, knowing that it was easy to fly off the road here. So when the impact of the deer hitting the window shattered the glass, he hadn’t expected it.

The shock of full-body pain surprised him enough that he jerked the wheel so the car veered off to the side and smashed into a tree, crumpling the hood. Louis was found only a bit later, someone driving along spotted him and called the police. He’d been unconscious on the way to the hospital, but everyone said he was soaked in blood and looked generally dead.

He hadn’t had any serious damage to his vital organs, fortunately. He had serious bruising all over his body, cuts basically everywhere, and two of his fingers had broken after being slammed between the steering wheel and the dashboard. 

Louis woke up about a day later, so he was told. He’d had a concussion, but it wasn’t too bad. Instead of waking up to the sight of Zayn or at the very least a doctor, he woke up to darkness.

It was strange. It wasn’t semi-darkness like when you close your eyes or are in a dark room. When you close your eyes there is still light coming through, lighting up the blood vessels to create an eerie red view. In a dark room, there’s always a tiny bit of light or your eyes get used to it. 

Louis couldn’t see anything. He could hear a heart monitor beeping wildly- he knew why, he was panicking about the lack of light, color…anything. He reached out blindly, feeling the scratchy material of what had to be a hospital gown, the strange woven softness of the blanket lying on him. He reached a set of bars at one side of the bed. They were cold, smooth, and comforting to have a grip on.

He could hear voices shouting outside the room and they came closer rapidly. Footsteps came into the room, and then a man started talking.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” he said. “You crashed your car and you’re in a hospital now.”  
“I know,” Louis said. “Why can’t I see?”

His voice cracked. Was he blind? More importantly, was it permanent? Now that he slowed down and thought about it, he could feel that his eyes were sealed closed, pressed down with a gauze material of some kind.

“Your corneas were seriously scratched by broken glass and we were forced to transplant corneas. You’re wearing eye-patches, but it should be for only a few days. It was the surgery or the likely probability of blindness.”  
Louis nodded, letting out a tense breath. “Can I see…can you bring in Zayn?”

“Zayn?” the doctor asked. “Is that the Sri Lankan boy that’s been hounding me to see you?”

“He’s not Sri Lankan, but I’m sure that’s him.”  
“If you really must. It’s not exactly custom to let friends in, but since you’re not exactly sleep deprived…”

“He’s not just my friend,” Louis said, smiling. “He’s my boyfriend.”

The doctor was silent. Louis began to wonder if the man had left. “Have you left?” he asked, wondering if he was speaking to an empty room.

The doctor cleared his throat. “I’ll just pop out and send him in. He’s sleeping in the waiting area.”  
Louis leaned back against the pillows, waiting for the sound of footsteps that would carry Zayn in.

“Lou!” Zayn cried moments later. Louis could hear the rapid steps Zayn took to reach the side of his bed. He felt Zayn’s hand intertwine with his own.

“Hey, Zayn,” Louis said quietly. “I’m sorry about this.”  
“Don’t be sorry! It was a deer!”

“Maybe if I’d driven slower…”

“From what the police say, it looked like you were at or under the speed limit. It was just the perfect turn and everything for the deer to run out.”  
“Is the deer alive?”

Zayn was quiet for a moment. “No,” he said. “The deer was dead when they found your car.”

“Oh,” Louis said. “That’s…”

He sighed. “I was hoping that it lived, is all.”

“Of course,” Zayn said. “Do you want a drink or something? You must be thirsty. Oh, and your mum’s here, too.” 

Louis felt a pang of guilt for not thinking of his mum before Zayn. “Tell her to come in?”

“Of course. Do you want water?”

“Sure.”

Zayn left, and Louis was left alone in utter darkness again. All he could hear was the steady beep of the heart monitor. A minute or so passed, and then his mother came in, talking the second she entered the room.

She fussed over him for a couple of hours while Zayn patted his hand, helping him drink from the cup of water he’d gotten. 

The doctor finally came in and kicked both of them out, and then started reeling off costs of the surgery. Louis stopped listening. He wasn’t too worried about prices…he wondered if the doctor realized that he was in one of the biggest bands in the world.

Louis had to spend two days in the hospital- everyone possible came in. Niall, Liam, and Harry, obviously. Simon came in. His mom and Zayn visited for most of every day.

Harry and Niall read tabloids about Louis’ crash. Some claimed he was drunk or speeding. They didn’t really upset him, but some were spectacularly ridiculous. One even claimed that it was all a cover up so that he could spend a week at his secret girlfriend’s house.

After two days Louis was dismissed, but he was told to keep the patches on for a day or two more. Zayn guided him home carefully, helping him up stairs and into cabs.

Louis could hear the paparazzi, heard Zayn yelling at them for harassing Louis. 

When they finally reached Louis’ apartment, Zayn led him up the stairs to his bedroom, laying him down on the massive bed. 

“You okay?” Zayn asked quietly, adjusting pillows behind Louis.

“Yeah,” he said, reaching out for Zayn.

He found Zayn’s shoulder, moving into his soft hair. He pulled his boyfriend’s face to his, trying his best not to smash his nose into Zayn’s as he kissed him.

He could feel and hear Zayn climbing onto the bed over him, and it made him smile. He’d gotten much more sensitive to the other senses once sight was taken away.

Louis fumbled for the top of Zayn’s shirt, undoing one button before Zayn took the responsibility from him, undoing them rapidly. Once Zayn’s shirt was off, Louis started pulling off his own t-shirt, throwing it off to the side, hoping it landed somewhere moderately good, like the floor and not on a lamp.

Zayn adjusted over him, kissing along Louis’ collarbone. It was so…different, to experience this without having the aid of sight, just feeling and hearing and smell. He could smell Zayn…the musky natural smell, the light aftershave, a tiny bit of sweat, and what he naturally assumed to be arousal. He’d never noticed it before.

Scientists always say that humans can smell pheromones, but nobody ever consciously notices them…but without sight, Louis could smell every tiny detail of Zayn. Feeling and hearing was better, too…he could hear little shifts Zayn made, the tiny breaths he gasped when Louis’ hand brushed across his bare back, found the slight roughness of his tattoo, got a grip on his shoulder.

The actual act of sex was more intense as well- he could still feel, smell, hear Zayn, and his own noises and movements were much more tangible. Interestingly, it didn’t hurt any more than usual, it hurt barely at all…it only felt better, more heated and complicated than ever before.

Once they’d exhausted themselves, Louis lay back against the pillows. Zayn pulled the blankets over him, laying a kiss against Louis’ jaw before joining Louis in sleep.

While Louis was glad to have the eye patches off after a few days, he did occasionally don a blindfold for their sexier nights.


End file.
